


A Dangerous Experiment

by Sadistic_Sketching



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dom Moira O'Deorain, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moira is protective of Sigma, Sigma is baby, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sketching/pseuds/Sadistic_Sketching
Summary: One day, Moira's allies in Talon bring in a new member: A genius in astrophysics whose body and mind has been altered by exposure to a miniature black hole. Siebren de Kuiper, also known as "Subject Sigma". Unable to control his own abilities, it falls to Moira to try and help him learn so Talon may use Sigma as their own new weapon. But after spending time with the broken man, Moira finds herself developing feelings for him, something she thought she wouldn't feel for anyone.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain & Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Dangerous Experiment

"We got him!" 

Moira sighs as she lowers the test tubes she was holding at the sound of Sombra's voice. Part of the Talon team had gone out to retrieve Subject Sigma as their new recruit, and apparently, they had returned. Moira massages her temples and sighs once again. She had opted out of going. She felt much more content in her lab, alone, and not surrounded by the others on a battlefield. This Sigma was apparently a genius at one time, but after a failed experiment, he was different. Not only did gravity fluctuate around him, but something in his mind had snapped. 'He would make a wonderful weapon', Akande had said. 

"Might as well go meet him..." She murmurs to herself. She pushes herself from her stool and tugs on her lab coat, crossing her arms over her chest as she walks out to where they had brought him in. 

A large male levitates about half a foot from the ground, and he stands beside Widowmaker and Reaper, his silver eyes darting around. He didn't look scared, but more so curious and confused. He keeps his hands close to his chest, and Moira raises a brow. They didn't even need to restrain him.

Akande rubs at his shoulder as he walks past Moira. "He's under your watch, O'Deorain."

Moira scoffs, placing a hand on her hip as she turns to stare at her boss. "And why must I babysit him?"

Akande sighs and glares back at her. "He can't control his powers. We need you to teach him. And if that's not enough motivation, Talon brought you here and is funding your research. So you don't have much of a choice." Knowing she would comply, he walks away, disappearing into his room.

Moira clicks her tongue in annoyance. On the bright side, researching Sigma could be interesting. She didn't specialize in astrophysics, but she knew enough to understand the basics, and having someone able to control gravity on their side could prove beneficial. 

As the other Talon members disperse and leave Sigma with Moira, she approaches him and gazes up at him with calculating eyes. "I'm Moira O'Deorain, Sigma. You'll be under my care."

His gaze lands on her, and he gives her the smallest of smiles. "Moira....I believe I've heard of your work. Quite controversial, but....brilliant."

Her eyes widen slightly and her breath hitches. She had expected him to be a bit of a basket case, but traces of the genius he was were obviously still there. She clears her throat and returns the smile. "I'm amazed you've heard of me. I've heard of you as well, Sigma. Hopefully, we'll be able to get along."

He follows after her, lowering himself onto the ground and walking behind her. She glances back, noticing his bare feet. 

"Would you like some shoes, Sigma?"

His brows knit together and he shakes his head, folding his arms behind his back. "I'm....comfortable like this. I hope that's alright...."

Moira gives a small nod, and they walk back into her lab. She hangs her coat up on a hook by the door, then looks around on her cluttered desk before finding a clipboard. She flips through until she finds an empty page, then gestures to the stool in front of her. Sigma had been standing awkwardly by the door, looking around at all of her equipment before snapping to attention and sitting where he was instructed. She begins to look him over, jotting down notes as he sits still, watching her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Moira's eyes meet his. "Writing down some basic measurements and observations. It will help me with later calculations, and it will also help me decide an approach on how we can get you to be able to harness your abilities easier. Also, you'll need armor for battles."

Sigma nods as he listens. "Oh....alright. Do you...need me to do anything?"

"Could you stand up for me? I need to get some height and length measurements."

He nods once again, then rises and stands at his full height. Moira grabs a tape measure from her desk and takes some quick measurements, then tries to measure his full height but is just out of reach of his shoulder. Sigma lets out a low chuckle, holding the tape measure for her so she can record his full height. Moira glances up at him and looks down, writing down his height and clearing her throat. For some reason, she found herself a bit flustered by his small, kind act. 

She steps back, glancing over her notes quickly before setting the clipboard down on her desk. "You may sit back down. Now, you should probably get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll begin some of the testing and I'll get a baseline for your abilities as a bit of a control value. Does that sound alright to you?"

Sigma nods, bowing his head to her in respect. "Yes. Thank you, Moira. I look forward to working with you." He turns and leaves her lab, where Reaper waits to show him where he'll be sleeping.

Moira leans against her desk, sighing and pushing a hand through her hair as a smile comes to her lips.


End file.
